Naked
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves in a very awkward situation. What will our heroes do?
1. Chapter 1

Before my eyes even opened I knew something just wasn't right. I was cold, unusually cold. I reached for my blanket but was unsuccessful. It was then that I noticed the room was too bright. My eyes fluttered open. It took too long for them to adjust to my surroundings. I knew I was somewhere I had never been before.

As my vision came into focus I found myself in a white room. Well, it was a place. There was a soft floor under me and all around it was white. I could see my own body. I was naked. Now I was worried. Where did all my clothes go? I tried to remember where I was before I came here. I couldn't really be specific. Of course I could remember my life. Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. I recited the mantra that I'd said many, many times before. Well, no problem with that, but now I had to figure out where I was and what kind of situation I was in.

I looked around again. Everything past my own body was a white blur. I stood and took a cautious step forward. The floor was still soft and the further I went the less it helped. As far as I could "see" there would be no end to wherever I was. It didn't matter though I kept walking slowly. After a few minutes I could see a yellowish blur ahead of me. It was on the floor lying in a little heap. I wanted to run toward it, wishing it would tell me something about this place.

It wasn't until I was at arms length from it that I noticed it was a body. It wasn't just any body, it was Carter! She was naked, too! Sam was lying on her side curled into a fetal position. The dip of her waist contrasted with the curve of her hip. It was enchanting. I forced myself to avert my eyes, but given the circumstance I had to get the thoughts of my 2IC's nakedness out of my mind. I crouched down behind her back. I looked for a safe place to touch her. Would there ever be a safe place? I opted for her shoulder. I gently shook her, "Carter." She only gave a small grunt. I had to shake her harder. "Carter, wake up." This time she began to stir. I held onto her shoulder to prevent her from rolling toward me. I'd have to handle this delicately. "Don't move."

"Colonel? What's wrong? I can't see anything."

"Give it some time. But don't move. Look, there's no easy way to tell you this, but you have no clothes on."

Instinctively she curled up tighter. "What? Why not?"

"I don't know. I just woke up, too." I turned around and sat facing away from her. "I have no idea where we are or why neither of us have clothes." I could feel her sitting up and just knew she'd peek a glance at me. "Can you remember anything?"

"Uh," she paused. "No. Are we supposed to be on a mission?"

"I can't remember. But I suppose it's the most logical explanation, right? Why would we disappear from our homes and end up wherever this is? I bet we got captured after we went to a new planet."

"Sounds logical," she agreed. "I'm cold."

"Me, too."

"My vision is coming back. Everything is white."

"As far as I know that's all we'll ever see. I've been awake just a little longer than you and I can't see anything past my arm unless I walk around."

"You've seen what's around?"

"Yeah, it's a whole lotta nothing. Same as this."

"What should we do?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we could go looking for Daniel and Teal'C but we'd have to stay together. That means…" he didn't want to have to spell it out for her. They'd have to see each other completely.

"Right."

"T! Daniel!" I shouted trying to avoid the inevitable. Somehow I knew they weren't here.

We both continued shouting. "I don't think they can hear us, Sir," Sam said.

"Honestly, I don't even think they're here."

"Are we going to give up?"

"No, of course not. Come on." I stood. "We have to stay together."

"Yes, Sir." She stood behind me. "Any suggestions?"

"No." I couldn't think of any way of searching for them without having to see each other.

"Should we just get it over with?"

She could tell what I was thinking, too. "This is going to be totally awkward, Carter." I knew I'd have to keep calling her that. It might be my only saving grace. If I could keep thinking she was my 2IC then maybe I wouldn't have those same thoughts that have haunted me for years. "On three?"

"Sure."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

We turned and face each other head on. I honestly did my best to stare at her face, but there was something about her that made me look all the way down, slowly. Her shoulders were strong and squared. The curves of her breasts stole my breath. Her pink nipples were erect making her chest look full. Her slim waist and her wide hips forced me to swallow back a very dirty thought. Her hands were clasped together hiding her crotch. Damn! She had incredible legs, too. Her thighs were firm from all the walking we've done over the years, but her calves were slim and sexy. Once I noticed my indiscretion I cleared my throat and looked away. It was an image forever burned in my brain.

"Well, now that it's over with, shall we?" she asked.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, I guess."

I turned and started walking. Sam quickly moved to my side. I'm glad she didn't take her normal position behind me. Nothing like having body issues when you've been captured. We walked silently for what seemed like forever. Occasionally one of us yelled for Daniel and Teal'C, but we still got no response. "I'm getting tired," I said.

"Yeah, and we haven't run into a single thing. I don't even think I've seen a spec of dust and this floor is a little difficult to walk on."

"Kinda like sand."

"That's what I thought, too.

"Any other ideas?"

She thought for a moment. "We could just sit down and wait for someone to find us."

"Yeah, we could." It would feel more awkward to me. Just sitting here together, naked. She didn't wait and just sat down. She turned her back to me and I copied her.

"Have you felt hungry or the need to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Doesn't that seem weird?"

"For me, yeah." She knew I always thought about food.

"How long do you think we've been here?"

"There's no telling how long we were asleep and without a watch or even a sun to follow I can't be sure how long we walked."

"I just don't get it, Sir. Who is doing this? What do they want? They haven't even made contact." She was getting frustrated.

"I don't know, Carter. It's making me very worried. There's obviously no way out of here." A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Hello!?" I shouted. "Is there anybody there? We come in peace!"

When I got no answer, Sam laid down. "Maybe we should just get some sleep and try again after we wake up."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll think of something soon." I lay down behind her with our backs close, but not touching. Even though we were both cold we eventually drifted off to sleep.

Later

Uncomfortable from being in the same position for too long I rolled over and saw she was gone! I panicked and started shouting for her, "Carter! Carter. Sam!" I got no answer, still. So, I sat and waited. The place was darker but still light enough to see my surroundings. About 20 minutes went by when suddenly a bright light shined on the space she had been lying in. She appeared out of nowhere and was lying on her side. "Carter!" I went to her and tried to wake her. She was in a deep sleep. "Carter, wake up!" She didn't.

A moment later the light came back. This time it was shining on me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and he was lying behind me. I felt like I had slept for hours. I felt refreshed and relaxed. I sat up and stretched. I had to admit the feeling of freedom and comfort of being naked was nice. Except when I saw my commanding officer was staring at me. After we discovered our predicament we bit the bullet and faced each other. There would have been no way to avoid the inevitable so, we took the initiative to get it over with. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of me. I've felt that way even with clothes on. He was too busy looking at me to see that I got a good look at him, too. Unlike me his hands were by his side and I got the whole shebang! He had muscles in all the right places but he wasn't overly buff. It was a good look for him.

I debated with myself whether or not to wake him. He looked so peaceful and comfortable. I finally decided to let him sleep. It would be good for him. I laid back down on my back this time not worried that his eyes would drill into me. I closed my eyes and thought about how we got here.

The last thing I could remember was sitting in the commissary eating. I couldn't even remember what I ate, though. Janet was there, and someone else, but I couldn't remember that, either. The memory left me so I went down memory lane. I remembered the first time I saw the Stargate. It was standing there in Cheyenne Mountain waiting for someone to bring it back to life. I was determined to do it. Eventually I figured out how to make it "dial." It was Daniel, though that completed the sequence. I was angry that I wasn't on the first mission, but now I consider it a good thing. I know my life wouldn't have been the same. Things worked out, though.

I never would have imagined my career would have turned out this way. Everyone knows my dad pulled some strings to help me get the job at the Pentagon. I was fully qualified, as were a few other applicants, but I am grateful I got the job. Without it, I wouldn't be where I was today. "Humph," I said to myself, "where I am today."

The sound must have woken up Jack. He rolled onto his back and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Carter!"

"Sir?" I sat up startled by his shout.

"Oh, nothing, I was just making sure you were there. Last night, or whatever it was, you disappeared, then reappeared, and after that I don't remember anything."

"I disappeared?" I had no memory of that. "Where?"

"Hell if I know."

"What is going on here?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Well, what shall we do today, campers?"

I quickly picked up on his meaning. "I don't know, Sir, how about we go down to the local watering hole and see what we can rustle up?"

He stood and I looked everywhere except at him while he stretched. "Sounds like a plan."

As we walked in silence to nowhere I seemed to feel a little more comfortable being around him while I was naked as a baby. But when he turned to ask me a question, my insecurities returned.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"No."

"Bathroom?"

"No."

"Hmm," he replied then continued to walk.

We had been on missions that required us to walk for hours. This was nothing new to us. During that time we usually found something to talk about. Usually it was the latest episode of the Simpsons and how it related to life. Anything I brought up usually bored him to tears. I liked to indulge him, though. He didn't talk much while we dealt with locals and their leaders. He usually left that to Daniel and me. Hearing him talk about stuff like Bart's last Halloween prank was fun. It usually brought out memories of stuff Jack had done. I liked getting to know him.

We guessed about 3 hours had passed. We had been sitting for a while when suddenly we saw a bright light shine down on him. The look in Jack's eyes seemed to say he knew what was coming. Then, he was completely gone! I couldn't believe it. He had disappeared right in front of me. It was just like he had described about me earlier. 20 minutes went by and suddenly he was back, but asleep on the floor. Then, the light was on me.

I woke up to Jack shaking me again. "Carter," he said.

"Ugh," I mumbled. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I have a little theory."

"Really?" He wasn't usually the one that had those.

He ignored my surprised expression. "I think that whoever they are takes us to feed us and use the facilities."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I did feel a little hungry right before you disappeared."

"And I had to pee. How long was I gone?"

"Around 20 minutes."

"Same as when you disappeared first. But, I think this time was a little different because I don't feel like I've been asleep for that long."

"It must be the middle of the "day," I said.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope it was good."

I smirked. "It's probably some kind of injection or maybe they beam food into us or something."

"Beam food into us? So Star Trekky of you, Carter."

"Well, you know me. Now what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda thought I'd sit here and do nothing for a while."

"Ok." I turned to lie down on my stomach and propped my head on my arms. I wasn't tired, but it was comfortable. After a few minutes I noticed that the floor was contouring to my body. No wonder we had both been sleeping so well. "I'm still a little cold."

"That's because you're naked."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

I rolled my eyes and stared at the empty space in front of me. Jack laid beside me on his back and threw his hands behind his head.

"What was the last novel you read?" he asked.

"Novel? Geez, I can't even remember."

"You should get your nose out of the science books."

"What about you?"

"Me? Uh, I think it was Harry Potter."

"Really? That kind of surprises me."

"Why?"

"I just thought you'd read something more like a John Grisham book."

"Too lawyery."

I laughed, "Ok, what about Danielle Steele?"

"Seriously?"

"It was worth a shot."

"Although, before that I read one that was pretty steamy, for me anyway."

"What was it?"

"Well, it was about a young couple who were very passionate about each other, but her mother and father didn't approve of him. They made her break up with him. After a really long time they get back together. An old man tells the story to a woman. It was nice. True love. I can't remember the name, though."

"That does sound nice."

"I think I still have it at home. You can borrow it if we ever get out of here."

"Sure."

"In fact, I think I'll make you read it. If we get home I'm forcing you to take leave and you won't be allowed to read anything with science in it."

"But, it's so much fun!"

"Carter," he drawled out.

I would deny until the day that I die that every time he said my name that way it made me crazy about him.

* * *

1,000 points to whoever can name the book. :) Just kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, this chapter gets really hot. No youngin's allowed!

* * *

At some point during the "night" I woke up to find myself spooning with Sam. It was certainly no innocent trying to keep warm kind of spooning, either. Our legs were intertwined so much that I feared moving my toe would rouse her. One of my arms gently cushioned her head while the other was grasping one of her breasts. I was instantly turned on. I hoped she wouldn't move or wake up and discover our current position especially since something was obviously pressing against her luscious backside.

I had to assess my predicament and all my options. First, I removed the hand caressing her breast. When she didn't budge I felt more confident that I could also untangle our legs as long as I was careful. I had to keep my free hand away from her and ended up leaving it hovering in the air. As I tried to get one leg free she moved slightly. I froze worried I would only make it worse but she quickly stilled again. I managed to get one leg out and decided to wait an extra moment before making any more movements. As I laid there the scent of her hair floated to me and I had to hold myself back from embarrassing myself further. My erection was growing, threatening to make itself known to her.

I took a couple of deep breaths before releasing my other leg from between hers. Once I was at a safe distance I figured if she woke up now it could look like I was simply offering my arm as a pillow, but I didn't even want to take that chance. Slowly, I removed my arm and then quickly rolled to my other side. I waited. I listened. She didn't seem to be bothered by the change in her position.

I still waited. I couldn't fall back to sleep and my brain was thinking about all kinds of things I shouldn't do with my second in command. The temperature in the room seemed to drop about 10 more degrees. It certainly helped my erection to disappear, but it made me very cold. I risked a peek at her and I could tell she was shivering slightly. I felt guilty. I had deprived her of her source of warmth. I really wanted to go back to her, but I knew it would be the end of me.

The next thing I knew the beam of light was shining on her and she was gone. I waited 20 minutes and magically she appeared again. The light came for me next.

Sam was shaking me again. My last memory suddenly came back to me and I instinctively curled up hoping I wasn't displaying my flagpole.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Yes," I said too quickly.

She glared at me. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah," I coughed. "I'm fine." Upon discovering I had nothing to be embarrassed about I sat up and looked toward her. "How are you?"

"Fine, considering we still haven't improved our situation."

"Don't remind me." I was a tad too harsh. The expression on her face changed. "Sorry."

"Well, I think maybe today I'm just going to sit here. Walking around hasn't helped, although it's nice to stretch my legs."

 _Don't mention your legs!_ I mentally yelled. She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest. She turned to the side, but I couldn't stop the images of what she was hiding from invading my head.

"What?"

She caught me staring at her. "Nothing. Uh, your idea of sitting here sounds good. I guess we could try different tactics to figure out what exactly they want."

"Right."

So, we sat there. Doing nothing. For a long time. One of us would think of a question to ask the other or we'd tell a random childhood story, but mostly we were quiet.

"I bet it's been another 3 hours," she mentioned.

"It's hard to tell."

"I'm starting to get hungry again."

"I'm always hungry." Before either of us could say anything else the beam of light came for me first.

* * *

Once again something wasn't quite right when I woke up. I heard someone yelling or crying, I couldn't really tell which. I rolled over and Sam wasn't there. As panic settled in I concentrated on where the sound was coming from. It was her, but it was hard to pinpoint a direction. I quickly stood and did my best to follow the sound. After a few failed attempts I found the right way to go. I saw the yellow blur ahead of me, but this time it was moving. As I approached I could tell she was thrashing around.

"No!" she cried. "Stop!"

Her other words were more muffled, but there was no doubt she was scared! I started running to her and reached her quickly. "Carter! Carter! Major! Sam!" I finally tried. I saw no sign of her relenting. Frantic to wake her I shook her, hard. Her nudity was no concern anymore. I had to wake her up. Nothing seemed to be working. I grabbed her wrists and held her firmly against the floor. Her legs started kicking so I pressed my body down on hers. She tried to buck me off, but I easily over powered her.

She stopped abruptly and opened her eyes. "Colonel?"

"Carter, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

Hesitantly I relaxed my grip, but didn't let go. "You sure?"

She looked at me and how I was lying on her. "I think so." Her words seemed to fade away. She was staring at my lips. I saw her tongue dart out to lick her own lips.

I knew I was in trouble. Here I was lying on my 2IC and her lips looked like they wanted mine. I let her wrists go and started to get up.

"Jack," she said very quietly. Her voice was husky, sexy, and low.

I froze and had to swallow back my desire.

She grabbed my hand and gently placed it on her bare breast. "Jack, I want you to touch me."

"Carter," I tried to protest.

I felt her other hand brush against my other arm and I melted. It slid up to my shoulder, around my neck, and before I knew what was happening she pulled me down and our lips met. I felt weak and dropped to my elbow. She squeezed my hand over her breast then shifted slightly under my weight. It put us in the perfectly awful position of where I shouldn't be.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Mmm," I mimicked. I didn't know what to do. I was certainly enjoying myself, but knew it was so wrong. I pulled back a little, "Carter, we can't."

The passion swept from her face and was replaced with anger. "Of course we can, _Jack_ , we're grown adults for cryin' out loud! Shouldn't I be able to be with who I want to be with?"

"Carter…"

"I want you. And don't try to deny that you want me, too." The anger was gone. This time I saw hurt. "I've been denied the one thing I can't have for far too long."

I looked down at her. She was absolutely beautiful! I'd wanted to kiss those lips ever since she marched into the briefing room declaring she was going to be on my team whether I liked it or not. I'd stared into those eyes more times than I can count and I'd certainly watched her as she lay close to death more than once. Each time my heart yearned for her. "Of course I want you, Sam. But what's going to happen to us? To our careers?"

"Am I supposed to pretend that I don't have feelings?"

"It's what we've been trained for. The world could fall down around us if we're not there to save it."

"Screw it. Screw them! I can't live my life like this any more. They can save the world themselves for once."

"Why, Samantha Carter, do I detect a little rebellion?"

She ignored me. "What's it going to be, Jack?"

Her bluntness caught me off guard. I thought about everything. Could the world truly do without us? Would they ignore our relationship and let us keep working together? She was right about one thing, though. We're grown adults and we should be able to have what we want. "You."

"What?"

"I want you, Sam." Before she could say another word my mouth was against hers. Her hand released mine over her breast and she pulled me closer. My tongue demanded entry to its forbidden treasure and she quickly complied. It was all I needed to remove all doubt. I grabbed her hair probably too roughly but I wanted to devour her neck. It was all I'd seen for years and now I was going to take it. Her head tilted back into my hand and her neck was exposed, begging for me to taste its goodness.

Her back arched as I gently sucked on the hollow of her neck. I guess she likes that spot. One of her legs slithered against mine and found a home wrapped around it. I kissed her neck making my way back to her lips. She collapsed onto the floor and her hands dropped around her head and I quickly took one into mine.

I left her mouth craving her milky breast instead. The feel of her hard nipple in my lips sent a wonderful sensation through my body. I could feel her arch her back again. "Jack," she managed to say.

"Mmm," was all I could answer. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I let go of her hand and slid mine down her body. I squeezed her hip enjoying the erotic feel of it. I moved quickly to find her core and met no resistance as I slid my finger in. She was wet, very wet. It caused my arousal to peak and I knew I was ready to enter her fully. I didn't want to, though. I wanted this to last as long as I could make it. I slid a second finger in and wasted no time thrusting them in and out.

She gasped and it only encouraged me to continue. I went faster, basking in the pleasure she was feeling. I pulled out and made sure we were in a good position before rolling us both over. I looked up to her as she straddled me and I couldn't believe I was about to be mounted by her gorgeous body. Before she could move I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. I took one breast into my mouth again then brought her lips back to mine.

"Are you sure, Sam?" I was already out of breath and we hadn't even crossed the forbidden line, yet.

"Absolutely, Sir."

I grabbed her ass and helped her lower herself down on me. She went slowly, deliberately, teasingly. I nearly blew it right there. I squeezed her firm cheeks hard to try to keep myself from totally embarrassing myself. She was so wet that we didn't need to be careful. Her juices were dripping all over me and I fell back against the floor. I held on to her hips as she started rocking them. "Oh," I cried. "If you want this to last any longer, you'd better go slowly. I don't think I can take another second."

She stopped moving, but continued to squeeze her inner muscles. It was like a wonderful massage. She leaned down and kissed me. We stayed like this until I was more confident that I wouldn't come too early. When she sat up again I was able to enjoy the gentle rocking. Her moans of pleasure were divine. As she started building up speed and intensity I was able to match her. I used her hips to pull her down onto me. She seemed to enjoy it, too.

We were both sweaty despite the cool room. I reached up and squeezed one of her breasts. She leaned back and propped herself on her arms behind her. It was incredible! Her breasts were pulled tightly and were gently bouncing to our movements. She started moaning more passionately. "Yes!" she said.

I could feel her muscles tighten around my dick and knew she would explode soon! She reached a hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit. That's what did me in! I shot my load into her and tried to keep myself hard while she pleasured herself.

"Oh! Oh! Ahh!"

Her muscles contracted tightly around my now limp noodle. I wanted so badly to be able to do all that again, but at my age I was lucky to last as long as I did.

Sam collapsed to the floor very ungracefully. We both laid there panting. "Sam, that was amazing!"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Whatever."

"That was totally worth the wait!"

I smiled. "Damn, right!" We both fell asleep still lying in a strange position.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the most wonderful feeling of elation! The colonel, Jack, and I had finally gotten what we wanted! Years of sexual frustration no longer dominated us. Neither of us cared about the consequences any more. I was starting to like this sense of freedom. Then again, we were still trapped in this place. At least some good came out of it.

"Whatcha thinkin?"

I smiled knowing he was staring at me as I was deep in thought. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's kinda why I asked."

I laughed. "I was thinking about us."

"Ooh, do tell!"

"I'm just happy. That's all."

He rolled toward me and wrapped me up in his arms. "Me, too." He started kissing my shoulder. "I gotta say I like your new sense of style. Maybe when we get home we can move to a nudist colony." His lips made their way toward my neck.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, I guess that's a pretty big change, we could just stay home and be naked all day."

"Home alone?" I was curious to know how he wanted our relationship to be once we got home.

"Definitely not!" His kisses trailed along my collarbone. "I like your house. Can we be naked there?"

"Sure." It was starting to get difficult to speak. I slid a hand through his hair. "We could also be naked at your house."

"Nah, too boring."

I giggled. He moved to the valley of my breasts. It felt so good. I arched my back trying to get closer to him.

"Sam, you're gonna kill me!"

"But what a way to go!"

He laughed this time. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course!" I said curiously.

"I've had so many fantasies about being with you. I've thought about you in so many ways it's hard to believe I'm here like this."

It was then that I looked at how we were laying. My legs had wrapped themselves around his thighs and he was gently resting on my hips. "I see. Which fantasy was your favorite?"

"It's impossible to pinpoint one, but I can tell you about the first one. Do you remember when you had to wear that horrible dress and then you kicked the crap out of the tribe leader?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I've used that one many, many times."

"How?"

"I imagine that you've just kicked his ass and I take you to the nearest hut and help you rip that dress to shreds. Although, in my fantasy you're still wearing it."

"Ugh! I hated that thing and everything it represented." I instantly felt the same way I had that very first day.

"Don't worry, while I agree with you, you still looked pretty damn good. Remember, up until then I'd only see you wearing a military uniform. I bet we could go back and ask them for it. Kind of like a souvenir."

"Never!"

"What a shame! Have you ever had a fantasy about me?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Uh, yes!"

I guess I'd have to play along since he already shared one of his. "Well, it can't be that big of a secret about what my first one was."

"Let me guess. It has something to do with you attacking me in the locker room."

"Yep."

"That's one of mine, too. But, please, continue!"

I sighed heavily. "Fine, but I got a little satisfaction when I woke up and you were holding me down."

"Really? That explains the look in your eyes."

I rolled my eyes with embarrassment. "So, I go into the locker room, but you're alone. I ignore your attempts to stop me. You have to pin me down to get me to stop, but then you…"

"What?"

The smile on his face makes me blush. "You know."

"No, I don't." He teased.

I have opened a can of worms and know escape is futile. "Well, we just go at it like wild animals."

"Right there in the locker room?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. You like public places, huh?" His smile is spread all the way across his face.

"Well, when you put it that way! No!" I cover my face with my hands.

"Don't worry, Sam, my fantasy about that isn't all that different. At least I get up and lock the door."

I give him a soft punch.

"Is that all you've got? That tribal guy could've been beat by a kid." I quickly take him off guard and roll him over. "Well, well, well."

"This is another one of mine."

"You had this view already."

"No, I kick your ass."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just like the satisfaction of it."

"I see."

He succeeds in flipping us back over and again I'm reminded of my locker room fantasy. I don't have to wait long for it to start becoming a bit more real. He kisses me fiercely and doesn't hesitate to position himself so that he can keep me there. My hands find his hair helping gravity to keep him as close as possible. His tongue demands entry and I readily comply.

* * *

"How did I do?" He asks breathlessly. We're both sprawled on the floor.

"I'd say you were much better than the fantasy!"

"Good." He closed his eyes.

"Just don't expect the one with the dress to come true."

"I'll just have to ruin some of your other clothes."

"Like that's gonna happen any time soon."

"I can wait."

I laugh. Before I know it he's snoring softly next to me. Right after that the beam of light shines on me. This is starting to get old.

* * *

Ok, I think I only have one more chapter to go!


	5. Chapter 5

I realize I never set a time frame for my story. Maybe by the end you'll figure it out. :)

* * *

I made love to her again and again. Each time was better than the last. We were connecting with each other more than we had with anyone else. It's as though we could sense exactly what the other wanted or needed. Sometimes it would last for just a few minutes and other times we'd take it very, very slowly. But no matter how long it took us we would still feel the passion pouring through our bodies. Our nakedness was simply one less obstacle in our way.

"Jack?" she said to me one time after we'd made love.

"Hmm?" I drew lazy circles on her back as she lay across my chest.

"I've never felt like this before."

"Me neither."

She lifted her head to look at me. "I mean, how is it possible?"

"I'm just that good?"

She smiled. Oh, how I loved that smile.

"Jack, come on."

"I'm sorry. Why does it matter? Can't we just enjoy it?"

"Oh, I'm enjoying it, believe me. But is this how it's going to be? We're still stuck here and I want to go home."

I gently pushed her head back down to my chest. "Me, too, Sam." What I couldn't say was that I had absolutely no idea how to get out of wherever we were.

After what we thought was a few more days Sam started to get very homesick. We had been captured many times and I'd still never seen her this bad. I held her while she cried. I did my best to soothe her pain. "Don't worry, Sam, we'll be home soon." She knew I didn't know that.

"Thank you for trying so hard," she said through one of her sobs.

"You're worth it."

"I can't believe I've been like this." She wiped the streaks of tears from her cheeks.

"It's alright. I feel it, too. I miss a lot of things. Hell, I even miss my clothes."

She chuckled.

"But, I'm certainly glad I'm here with you. Can you imagine how weird it would be if Daniel or Teal'C were here, too?" A thought occurred to me. "Wait, would you have slept with them, too?"

Her face quickly changed from a mix of sad and laughing to disgust.

"Nevermind." I figured I'd just pretend like I hadn't said that. I pulled her closer to me and ran my hand through her hair. It looked like it had gotten a little longer. "I'm starting to like your hair like this."

"It's not very practical."

"So? Maybe when we get home they'll kick us out for breaking regulations and we can walk around naked and hairy." I felt a soft laugh escape her. "Has your hair ever been long?"

"No, not since early in the academy. I once got taken down in a sparring match because another girl grabbed my hair. As soon as they dismissed the class I made a b-line to get it cut. It was really short. I kept it that way to make sure it never happened again. Once I started on the Stargate program I let it get a little longer. I wasn't in any combat situation for almost 2 years so I didn't worry about it."

"Well, I love you no matter what you look like."

She sat up suddenly. "What?"

"What, what?" I was taken by surprise by what I'd just said.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing." She wasn't gonna buy that.

"Jack, did you just say that you love me?"

"What if I did?" This had gotten awkward.

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

She looked down. I could tell she didn't like the game I was playing.

"Carter, Sam." I gently lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry, I'm not very at talking about my feelings. Yes, I love you."

"I love you, too."

My lips instantly met hers and we didn't stop for air. Before we could really intensify the kiss the light appeared. I couldn't tell if it was shining on her or on me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. Maybe it would make some kind of difference.

"Hello."

A strange voice echoed around me. I looked around and noticed that I was still holding Sam, but this time we were standing. I kept my arms around her trying to shield her from whoever just spoke. The place we were in now was black except for the light shining directly on us.

"Hello," the voice said again.

"Uh, hello?" I answered. Another light appeared before us. It dimmed a little and there stood, "Thor?"

"No, I am called Loki."

"Ah, it's a little hard to tell you all apart." I looked down at Sam who had a little smirk on her face. "What? It is."

"I have brought you here to observe you."

"Observe us for what?" Sam asked.

"Your mating rituals."

"What?" we both shouted.

"I have been intrigued for many decades about the practices your many different cultures use for mating."

"Now, wait a minute!" I interrupted. "You've been using us as porn?"

"I do not know what that means."

Sam shuddered in my arms. "Oh, my god!"

"Why us?"

"I was aware of the alliance you hold with the Asgard and I wanted to know if your knowledge of us changed the way you mated."

"Can you stop using that word?"

"How would you like me to describe your mating?"

"Let's just not talk about it at all, shall we?" I was pretty angry at this point.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes humans take a long time to express their feelings."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I usually experiment with humans that are already fond of each other, but have not…acted upon it, yet. I wait to see how long it takes for them to admit their affection."

"How long have we been here?" Sam asked. I could tell she was frustrated.

"You have been here for 3 earth weeks."

"3 weeks!" We both said.

"Yes, it is unusual for humans to take so long to express their affection.

I looked down to Sam feeling slightly ashamed that we had taken so long to say what we needed to say.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Sam inquired.

"We are on an Asgard ship in Earth's orbit."

"And no one has detected anything? Wondered about where we were? That sorta thing?" I questioned.

"I have taken certain precautions to remain undetected. Your Stargate facility and warriors have searched in vain for you on other planets."

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked.

"Why should I be bothered?" Loki's features betrayed no emotion.

"Because." I said without a real explanation.

"Look, it's not ok to take people from their homes. And it's certainly not ok to observe any of their…private…times." Sam explained.

"Your manners and customs do not apply to me?"

"I bet Thor would be very angry to learn what you have done with us." I told him.

"Thor will not discover what I have done."

"Why not?"

"Because when I return you to your home you will not have any memory of this."

"But everyone will want to know where we went and they won't stop until we get the answers." Sam said.

"I will return you to the same moment I took you. You will have lost no Earth time."

"You have time traveling technology?" Sam was now in her element. "We could learn so much from you."

"I am sorry. My experiments are of no concern to you."

"Like hell they aren't! You have no right to use our bodies for your own pleasure!" I was really going to let this Loki guy have it.

"I will return you to your planet shortly. You will have no memory of this."

"Wait, couldn't we just work something out? I have so many questions." Sam didn't want to give up without a fight.

"Unfortunately I am forbidden to discuss our technology with you."

"I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to do what you've been doing either. Otherwise you wouldn't bother erasing our memory." I had no doubt about it.

Loki didn't answer. "It will only take a moment to calibrate my instruments."

"Wait," I said. "You say we won't have any memory at all about being here."

"That is correct."

"Then what's the point? Why wait so long for us to admit our feelings?"

"I enjoy the experience."

"Jerk," Sam mumbled under her breath.

"But," I looked at her again, "I want to remember."

Sam looked into my eyes. "I want to remember, too."

"I am sorry, but it would be hazardous for my research. If the Asgard discover what I have done, I will surely be punished."

"Well, I'm sorry, but your problems are of no concern to me," I jabbed.

Sam smiled.

"My instruments are ready to take you home."

"Wait," I said again. I gazed into Sam's eyes. "If I'm going to forget everything I want to tell you something first. I'm sorry it had to be this way. If I could change anything I would tell you right away how I feel about you. I love you, Samantha Carter. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Jack!" She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me. The bright light shined down on us both once again.

One month later…(Sam's POV)

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" I couldn't believe I was staring at this little stick telling me I was pregnant. I immediately went to the phone to call Janet. "Janet! Something's wrong!"

"Sam, what is it?"

"I, uh, I just took a pregnancy test."

"And?"

"It's positive!"

"Ok, Sam, why don't you come see me and we can run a blood test and double check?" Her calming voice was nice.

"Ok." I hung up and got ready for work like a zombie. I'm lucky I made it into the base safely.

"Ok, so tell me why you took a pregnancy test?"

"Well, I had been feeling a little sick, but it hasn't been too bad. It just didn't go away. Then I noticed I hadn't had my period. That's happened before probably because of stress. But I put the 2 together and knew I had to find out."

"Have you been sexually active?"

"Kind of."

"What does kind of mean, Sam? As your doctor I need all the details."

"I know. It's just so not like me."

"Take your time."

"Well, after we rescued Colonel O'Neill from Edora I was really upset that he…" I trailed off afraid to tell her how I really felt.

"It's ok, Sam. I know how you were feeling."

"Well, I ended up at a bar and went home with a stranger." No more necessary details. Not right now, anyway.

Janet sighed. "Alright. This means we'll have to run a few more tests for STD's and such. Just lay back and I'll take care of everything myself. If it's negative, no one will have to know."

"Thanks, Janet!"

An hour later, my life as I knew it was over.

THE END

* * *

See what I did there? If you didn't you're just gonna have to read my last story Words the Heart Can't Say. The POV is different, but for some of my readers there may be a little closure, there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
